xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Self-Confidence
Self-Confidence is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located in the Wall Power Control Room in the Land of Morytha. It can only be viewed after the quest Go for it, Electra! is completed. It must be viewed to unlock Electra's Lv 5 Sparky Girl. Dialogue Electra :"Mmm! Mmhmmm! Heeheehee..." Pyra :"You're in a good mood, Electra." Electra: :"Hehe, how did you know?" Electra's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Something good must have happened, huh?" |-|Nia= : :"So did something good happen?" |-|Morag= : :"I take it something good must have happened?" |-|Zeke= : :"Something good happen?" Electra :"Yup! Kind of." :"I'm just happy that there are so many places here where lightning is useful." :"I get to really show off my stuff!" Pyra :"You've been coming along in leaps and bounds with your powers lately!" Electra's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Yeah. If we didn't have you around, we'd never had made it this far." |-|Nia= : :"Yeah. If we didn't have you around, we'd never had made it this far." |-|Morag= : :"Indeed. If we didn't have you around, we couldn't have made it this far." |-|Zeke= : :"Yeah. If we didn't have you around, we'd never had made it this far." Electra :"Aww, shucks. I'm glad you all think I'm useful." :"No more shocking people! Just useful helping!" Option 1 (Electra Trust +900) Electra's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Electra, you're a real asset to the team." |-|Nia= : :"You're really putting in the work, Electra." |-|Morag= : :"You're very dedicated." |-|Zeke= : :"All because you trained hard!" Electra :"Yeah!" :"I've still got lots of training to do before I can control my power fully." Pyra :"What kind of training are you doing?" Electra :"Well, for example..." :"Sometimes I practice producing a steady, low-intensity current." :"Oh, the other day I also used my power to massage a tired old lady's soldiers." :"Y'know, just generally trying to keep my powers in check!" Pyra :"Well, it sounds like you're really trying hard." Electra :"Yep!" :"I feel like I get a little bit more grown up every day." Electra's Driver |-|Rex= : :"That's great. We're gonna be counting on you, Electra." |-|Nia= : :"Good. We're really counting on you, Electra." |-|Morag= : :"Excellent. We shall be counting on you, Electra." |-|Zeke= : :"Awesome. We're gonna be counting on you, Electra!" Electra :"I won't let you down!" :""Dependable" is my middle name!" Option 2 (Electra Trust +1000) Electra's Driver |-|Rex= : :"I dunno. Pride comes before a fall..." |-|Nia= : :"Pride comes before a fall and all that." |-|Morag= : :"Don't rest on your laurels." |-|Zeke= : :"Don't get too carried away!" Electra :"Hehe, oh don't you worry." :"I'm gonna be real careful..." :"I promise from now on, I won't be electrocuting anybody!" Pyra :"Ah..." Electra :"What?" Pyra :"There's a bug on your back..." Electra :"A bug? Where is it?" :"Where is it? Where is it? GET IT OFF ME!" Electra's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Hold on just a sec, I'll get it." |-|Nia= : :"I got this." |-|Morag= : :"Don't move a muscle. I'll get it." |-|Zeke= : :"Don't move! I've so got this!" Electra :"Um, um... I don't like this... Where did it go?" Electra's Driver :"Aaaahhhh!" Electra: :"...Oops." :"Gosh, I am so sorry... I guess I've still got a ways to go..." :"It's OK. I'll get there, eventually!!" Trivia * During this Heart-to-Heart, Pyra and Electra's models may glitch (twitching from side to side). The cause of this is unknown. Category:Land of Morytha Heart-to-Hearts Category:Pyra Heart-to-Hearts Category:Electra Heart-to-Hearts